


Me Time

by 4theluvofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theluvofall/pseuds/4theluvofall
Summary: Bucky is constantly talking about the benefits of 'me time' and you're dying to find out just what he does during this time.Warnings: male masturbation, hand job, swear words





	Me Time

Bucky was always touting the importance of “me time” to anyone and everyone was getting sick of hearing him explain, always with that shit-eating smirk on his face, just how necessary it was for one to take some time for themselves. You did have to admit that whenever he returned from his “me time’ there was a noticeable improvement in his mood.  
You point blank asked him about it one day during training.  
“Bucky, what exactly does ‘me time’ entail?”   
You swore a slight flush crawl up his neck and dust his cheeks. “Well, it’s really anything that you do that makes you … makes you feel good, ya know?”  
You shook your head, “No. Like… painting?” You had a hard time picturing the Winter Soldier sketching in a notebook.  
He nodded, “For some people, yeah. Like Steve. His ‘me time’ involves drawing. Nat likes running.”  
“So what do you _do_?”  
“My time is a little more… physical.” He smirked.  
“Like what?” you persisted.  
“Never you mind,” was his response.

A few days after that conversation happened, the air conditioner in the tower was on the fritz. Tony swore he had no idea how it happened, but you knew he had been tinkering with it, trying to make it strong enough to actually make snow.  
Because it was so hot, everyone was super cranky and irritable. People were snapping at each other for the most ridiculous things so you tried to avoid everyone, choosing to remain in your room in the dark, wearing as little as possible. After a while though, you realized that you weren’t feeling any cooler so you ventured out to the kitchen to grab a cold drink (at least the fridge and freezers were working).  
You walked into Sam and Bucky bickering over a game of cards (why they thought a competitive game would be a good idea on a day when they were unusually cranky was beyond you).  
Without interrupting them, you trudged to the fridge and pulled out your bottle of water, shivering slightly at the cool air coming from the inside.  
“Y/N, would you tell Bucky here that you need to call last card before you have the last damn card?” Sam huffed at you.  
Holding up a finger, you took a long swallow of your drink. “You only have to call it if you decide upon it _before_ the start of the game. Sorry, Sam.”  
He frowned at you and threw down his cards, “Ugh, of course you’d take _his_ side.” He rolled his eyes.  
You smiled and flipped him the bird.  
Bucky was unusually quiet during this exchange. Abruptly, he stood up and excused himself, muttering something about ‘me time’.  
You scolded Sam, “See what you did? You upset him.” You were about to go after him but Sam stopped you.  
“Want some ice cream?” he offered and you gladly accepted.

Later that day, you walked by Steve and Bucky in the game room playing pool. You were on your way to the library to do some quiet reading but you had forgotten to ask Steve if he had returned some books that you lent him.  
“Hey guys...Steve, do you still have those books I lent you?” you interrupted.  
Steve looked up from the pool table and almost dropped his pool cue. “Y/N!” he scolded. “Where are your clothes?”  
You shrugged, looking down at what you were wearing. Since it was so hot, you had been walking around in a tank top and shorts. “Steve, it’s _hot_. What do you want me to wear?”  
He flushed, “Sorry. I guess I’m just used to seeing you a lot more covered up.”  
You felt your face turn warm, “You’re embarrassing me, you ass. It’s too hot to wear too many clothes. Besides, it’s not much different than what you’ve got on.” You crossed your arms,  “So… my books?”  
“They’re in my room, come by later and get them.”  
“Should I wear more clothes? Would that make you more comfortable?” you teased him.  
He blushed, “Sorry!” he apologized again.  
You shrugged at him, “Whatever. I’m going to get a drink. Want anything?”  
Bucky just shook his head at you, lips pursed. Steve asked for an iced tea.  
When you returned with his drink, Bucky was gone and Steve was playing a video game.  
“Where’d Buck go?” you asked, handing him his drink.  
“Thanks. Uh, to his room. Said he needed some ‘me time’,” he rolled his eyes.  
You stomped your foot down. “Dammit! That’s the second time today he’s left me for his damned ‘me time’! I’m starting to get the feeling that something’s up.”  
“Nah,” Steve replied. “You’re being paranoid.”  
“Maybe,” you mused, “but I’m going to investigate.”  
“Y/N,” he warned, “Don’t go sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”  
You batted your lashes at him, “Lil ol me?” you asked.  
He laughed as you walked away.

You made your way to Bucky’s room but stopped before walking in. What if Steve was right? Maybe you _should_ be minding your own business. But you heard noises coming from behind the door and curiosity got the best of you so you quietly pushed his door open.  
You froze at the sight before you. Bucky was splayed across his bed, head back, eyes closed in concentration. His shorts were pushed down and his metal hand was gripping the sheets around him as his flesh hand was stroking up and down, choking his thick cock. His pace was fast, almost furious, and the sounds coming from him immediately made your pussy wet.  
You watched him for a moment, frozen in spot when suddenly, he moaned out your name.  
You took a sharp breath in and his eyes flew open, making eye contact with yours.  
He cocked an eyebrow at you and kept going, slowing down his movements. You watched as he swiped his thumb over his dripping head and used his precum to lubricate his hand.  
Silently, your eyes followed the motion and without realizing it, you licked your lips.  
Bucky let out a low moan and you made eye contact again.  
“You’re fuckin’ killing me,” he ground out, between clenched teeth.   
You shook your head in disbelief not sure what was going on.  
He continued in his actions, moving his hand agonizingly slow. “All day long, you’ve been killing me. Every time you walked into the room, your fuckin’ tits bouncing in my face.  Watching you walk away, your ass in those shorts...” he threw his head back, groaning obscenely and heat flooded your body.  
“What?” you choked out, still not understanding what exactly was going on. “Is this really _happening_?”  
He chuckled drily, “Sweetheart, this is about _you_. The things you do to me… the things I wanna do to _you_.”  
You swallowed hard, “Fuck Bucky, why didn’t you ever say anything?”  
He hand halted in his movements, “Seriously? Can we table this conversation for later, maybe?”  
You laughed, walking towards him. “Need a hand there?” You stopped in your tracks. “Wait...this is what do you do during ‘me time’?!”  
He had the decency to look embarrassed, “Uh, yeah?” he offered.  
You just laughed at him, “Of all the ridiculous things I’ve ever heard…” you leaned in and kissed him, hard. “Is it still ‘me time’ if two of us are doing it?” You winked at him, reaching down and replacing his hand with yours.  
You stroked him, hesitantly at first then increasing your speed.   
Bucky moaned at your touch, “God, that feels so good.”  
You kept up with your pace and kissed him, using your other hand to run your fingers through his hair.  
He cupped your face with his hands, pulling you to him. Instinctively, his hips lifted of their own accord. “ _Shit_ , baby, I’m close…”  
“Shh, come for me then,” you coaxed him.  
You could feel his cock throbbing in your hand and with a groan, he came, ribbons of hot cum spurting out, coating his abdomen and chest.  
You slowed down your movements and stilled, kissing him softly. You got up to get a towel so he could clean himself.  
Bucky heard you giggling to yourself in the bathroom and he called out to you, “Y/N? What’s so funny?”  
You returned and tossed him the towel, “You are. I can’t believe this is what you’ve been doing this whole time!”  
He rolled his eyes at you and you continued.  
“Can I ask an… awkward question?”  
He looked at you, “At this point, I think we’re beyond awkwardness.”  
“Right… Do you… do you really think of me?”  
He smiled at you, “Every damn time.”


End file.
